


Not Allowed Here

by HighPriest57



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor just wants to be loved, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, possible alternate route, the poor boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriest57/pseuds/HighPriest57
Summary: All he had to do was talk to Markus then leave with Hank. So why is it that he ended up with a broken arm?





	Not Allowed Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on the Hank x Connor amino. I hope you enjoy, I suck at these things. Please leave a comment and or a kudos, they help me get up in the morning. Hope you enjoy and Thanks for reading!

Why is it that even though he is a deviant android that the other androids look at him with fear, anger, and distrust? Connor looks around the new Jericho as he looks for Markus. He knew better than to come here but it had been months since the revolution so Connor thought that the others would accept him, how wrong he was. Connor knew he was getting dirty looks but he ignored them since he needed to tell Markus that CyberLife was going to do a download for androids to be able to eat, drink, and feel pain. It didn’t take long for Connor to find Markus since he was in his office.  
The meeting hadn’t taken as long as Connor thought so he decided to wait outside for Hank, even though he could have just called Hank but he didn’t want to bother the lieutenant. Connor stood near the curb and decided to go through what he and Markus talked about. They had decided on talking with Cyberlife about the terms and conditions. As Connor was standing there someone had walked up behind him putting a gun to his back and grabbing him. They covered his mouth and dragged him to an alleyway. He puts his hands up showing that he was unarmed.  
The android that had him at gunpoint pushes Connor to the ground. At this point, Connor notes that there were around 5-6 other androids, all different models and different genders. Connor takes a quick second to scan the androids. He doesn’t get any names just their model numbers. Connor stares at the other androids trying to figure out what they wanted and the best course of action to get out of this situation. The android that had the gun was a male android that was the first to speak. This android had no noticeable features he was Caucasian with brown eyes and brown shoulder-length hair.  
“Why the hell did you come? You are not welcome here.” The android that spoke had a deep voice that sent chills down Connor’s spine. Connor thinks about being a smartass but rules it out for just stating facts because that will most likely get him out of this situation unharmed.  
“I was here to speak with Markus. Since I have finished doing that I will be leaving as soon as Lieutenant Hank Anderson gets here.” He states simply. This did not please the androids because some of them scoffed while the others shook their head in disgust.  
One of the female androids on his left speaks up, “It still fucking acts like it’s an android. Why in the hell does Markus allow it to come around? Doesn’t he know it tried to kill him once already?” She scoffs. The others nodded as they slowly start to close in on him.  
“Well then let’s teach it what happens to those who threaten to hurt us.” Another male android said but this time it was darker colored android and this android was to Connor’s right. Connor felt a lump grow in his throat and his mind was telling him to run, he was afraid. He didn’t like this feeling but he remembers this feeling from the broadcast tower when that android had ripped out his thirium pump and left him there to die. Connor knew he had to de-escalate the situation but he didn’t know how, plus he could feel something rise in him that he couldn’t put his finger on.  
One of the androids pushed Connor but he didn’t see who since he tried to catch his fall but he only fell into another android. They pushed him over and over as a few threw punches while others kicked him. Connor yelps out in pain even though he wasn’t supposed to feel pain and wants to fight back but was afraid of what Markus would say. He knew it was a petty thing but he felt he was on thin ice with Markus as it was. He didn’t prepare for what was to happen next.  
One of the androids had pushed him pretty hard; Connor would have thrown out his arms to protect himself but he expected to land on another android but he realized too late that there wasn’t anyone there. He threw out one of his arms in a flash.

There was a loud crack.

Then a scream.

Connor didn’t know who had screamed since all he could feel was excruciating pain. It took him a minute to realize that he was the one that screamed. When he was able to finally see he could see the androids running away. He could hear yelling but he couldn’t hear what they were saying and who it was. The voice was so familiar but he couldn’t figure out why. Connor takes a few deep breaths before he is able to see someone run to him. He sits up quickly and but instantly regrets it due to the explosion of pain that overcame him. He notices that its Markus. Markus kneeled down next to him looking concerned.  
“Are you ok Connor? What the hell happened!?” Markus asked worriedly. Connor forced himself to nod even though he knew it was a lie and Connor knew Markus could tell he was lying. Connor had a cut on his cheekbone which had caused thirium to roll down his cheek, he had a split lip, what looked like a bruise but it was an indigo color. Connor’s wrist was also clearly broken, “Connor let’s get you inside. Where is Hank?” Markus asked as he gently helps Connor up. Connor whimpers in pain and leans heavily on Markus. He didn’t know where Hank was but he knew that he wanted Hank. He wanted Hank to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.  
“I’m not sure…...call him please.” Connor whimpers quietly. He looks down ashamed to have whimpered. He didn’t understand why he was in pain since androids couldn’t feel pain. Markus nodded as he called Hank as he got Connor inside and laid onto a table. Connor closed his eyes as he could feel tears well up and threaten to spill. Markus was looking Connor over when Hank must have answered.  
“Hank? It’s Markus. Where are you?” Markus continued to clean up the thirium on Connor’s cheek the robo-jesus knew that Connor had to go into sleep mode to self-heal but Markus also knew that Connor needed to see Hank before he entered sleep mode. Markus remembered that he was on the phone with said human. “You might want to hurry because some androids had beaten up Connor.” Markus pauses as he listens to Hank curse and asks him questions, “Connor is in bad shape…….it’s nothing life-threatening…...he has a small cut on his cheek, a split lip, a possible black eye, and a broken arm…...I am not sure why they did it…..I just advise you to hurry to take him home so he can be more comfortable while in sleep mode.” Markus looks down at Connor before taking his good hand, “Connor can you hear me?” Connor slightly opened his eyes and looked at Markus as if telling him that he was indeed listening.  
“Hank said that he will be here any minute. To hold on and that he loves you.” Markus whispered as if he was telling a secret. Connor seemed overjoyed with that as he softly smiled. Maybe this is why the other androids hated him; he was dating a human, he didn’t show emotion like the other deviant androids, and he nearly killed Markus twice. Not to mention he hunted deviants.  
Just like Hank had said he was running into the building no longer than 3 minutes after hanging up. He looked worried and extremely pissed but all that melted to relief and concern when he saw Connor. Connor slowly was helped up by Markus. Connor hugged Hank tightly as he mumbled that he wanted to go home. Hank looked to Markus with thanks but also fury.  
“As soon as you find the bastards that did this tell me so I can deal with them myself.” Markus nodded to Hank. Hank nodded back before helping Connor to the car. Connor kept his head down, too afraid of what the other androids were thinking and if the ones who did this were watching happily. Hank must have noticed how tense Connor was because he tightened his grip ever so slightly on Connor in a comforting way. Connor loved it when Hank tried to reassure him.  
“Shhh I got you…..let’s get you home.” Hank whispered to him as he helped Connor into the car. Once Hank got into the car he looked over at Connor trying to see if he was ok or if he would be ok until they got home. Connor was a little pale but his lip and cheek were already starting to heal. Hank lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and starts to drive home. Throughout the drive, Hank would glance at Connor to make sure he was ok and every time Hank looked at his partner he had his eyes closed and his LED was a pale yellow. Hank knew Connor was going to be ok but he was still worried.  
When Hank pulls into the driveway Connor lets out a soft whimper. Hank was out of the car in an instant and was helping Connor inside. Sumo tried to jump up onto Connor but must have known that Connor was injured so he just sat at Connor’s feet and waited for attention. Hank got Connor on the couch with no incident before he went and closed the door. Connor was laying on his back with his broken arm resting on his chest. Hank grabbed a blanket and covered Connor up before he sat down near Connor’s head. Connor opened his eyes slightly and looked at Hank before scooting up so his head was in Hank’s lap. Hank smiles softly and cards his fingers through Connor’s hair.  
“I am going to go into sleep mode so I can heal. I might not be responsive to which I apologize beforehand.” Connor explains softly. He seemed timid as he spoke but Hank knew those other fucking androids had done this to him. Hank smiles down at Connor and leans down and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Connor kisses back, his lips tugging into a small smile.  
“Alright, you do that. I’ll watch tv so I don’t get bored out of my mind.” Hank jokes. Connor softly chuckles and nods before he closes his eyes, his LED goes back to being yellow as he goes into sleep mode. Hank looks at Sumo and pats the cushion near Connors' feet. Sumo happily jumped up and laid his head on Connor’s hip as he fell asleep as well.  
Everything was defiantly going to be ok.


End file.
